


Little Stuffed Cat

by Plagg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, he has it bad, this poor kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Yuri gets jealous when Yuuri is constantly talking to other people. They went out to shop together! That means Yuuri should pay attention solely to him! It wasn't fair, but at least no one can take his stuffed kitty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Yuri doesn't go back to Russia because this kid breaks my heart.

Yuri didn’t know why he let Yuuri tag along when he wanted to go out town.  After all, he was still angry that this other-Yuri was able to steal Viktor for very little.  But, for whatever reason, Yuri found himself unable to deny the sweet and silly older man.  Didn’t mean he had to be happy about him being there.

They stopped every other shop, it seemed, to go in and talk to someone that Yuuri knew, and it was so annoying.  Currently they were in some little toy shop, and Yuuri was chatting up the lady behind the counter.  Ew.

Yuri glared at them, shuffling around on his feet in boredom.  The lady was so obviously flirting, and it was really gross.  She’d touch Yuuri’s hand and giggle, twirl her hair, lean way too close.  Yuri could do that, too.

Wait.

Why would he want to?

It had to be the boredom talking.

“Ah, so no one else has stolen little Yuuri’s heart yet?” the girl practically squealed.  Was this entire town made of pig-people? 

“Come on, Mei!” Yuuri laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.  “I’ve been skating; there’s not really time for that kind of thing!”  Yuri huffed and dragged himself closer to the pair, dying for some attention. 

“Oi,” he growled, tugging on Yuuri’s jacket sleeve.

But, Mei kept Yuuri’s attention better.  “Well, when you _do_ get time…” she pulled out a pen and took Yuuri’s hand, scribbling her number on the palm.  “Give me a call,” she said with a wink.

“U-um,” Yuuri tried to speak, but everything he could have said was swallowed down by nerves.  Yuri rolled his eyes and once again tugged on Yuuri’s jacket sleeve.

“Hey, _katsudon_!” he shouted, finally attracting both people’s attentions.  “I’m bored,” he said simply, swinging Yuuri’s arm around.

Mei giggled, hiding it behind her hand.  “Aw, if I’d have known I had to compete with such a cutie I wouldn’t have said anything, Yuuri!” she said.  Which is when Yuri’s face went bright red.  “Aww, was it supposed to be a secret?”

“Wh-what are you talking about?!” Yuri shouted.

“Yurio, are you alright?” Yuuri asked.  Damn him; he’s the reason Yuri was in the predicament.  “Uh, maybe we should go?”  Yuri nodded, so Yuuri took his hand and lead the teen outside.  It wasn’t until they were out the door that Yuri felt his face cool down.  “Are you OK, Yurio?”

“Psh, I’m just fine!”  If he were honest, he was pissed and slightly embarrassed.  He didn’t do any of that to ‘compete’ with that girl; he just wanted Yuuri to pay attention to _him_ and leave that store.  What did she mean by it being a secret?!

Yuuri, meanwhile, only took a moment of fresh air to realize what Mei had meant.  Did Yuri have a crush on him?  Looking at him, Yuuri could still see traces of the blush that had blanketed his face, and Yuri hated that he was giving attention to other people, though he’d proclaimed it was only because he was bored with waiting around.  Was it actually because he was…jealous of other people getting Yuuri Attention? 

That was kind of adorable.

They suddenly pulled to a stop, and Yuuri looked up to see Yuri staring at a claw machine filled with plush cats.  Lions, tigers, panthers, even Persians and calicos filled the machine, and Yuri was practically drooling over it. 

That was _really_ adorable.

“Hey,” Yuuri called to snap Yuri out of his daze.  “You want one?”

“Huh?” Yuri whipped his head around just to make sure he’d heard that correctly.  Then he jerked his head back the other direction with a pout on his face.  “You can’t get them out; those machines are rigged…”

Yuuri giggled and took his hand out of Yuri’s, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet.  “Well, I was really good at these when I was little, so I _think_ I can get one.”  He walked up to the machine and inserted a coin, turning to face the blond.  “Which one do you want?”

Yuri glared, but pressed his nose to the machine to look closer.  He smirked when he spotted a snowshoe, which laid on its side almost buried under a leopard.  It would be nearly impossible to get, which was why he wanted that one.  Yuuri nodded to the choice and sent the claw to the stuffed cat.  He hit the button and, sure enough, the cat stayed on.  Yuri’s eyes widened as the claw carried the stuffed cat to the drop box, and he was floored when Yuuri presented it to him.

He couldn’t help but blush, being presented a gift like this as if they were on a _date_.  Oh, god, this felt like a date.  Nononononono.

“Are you going to name it?” Yuuri asked, interrupting Yuri’s internal panic.

“What do I look like, a little kid?!” Yuri defended, crossing his arms with the cat still in his hands.  Yuuri couldn’t say it aloud, but yes, he _did_ look like a little kid.  It was hard to look like a serious adult with stuffed animal in your hand. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said with a laugh, waving off the incident.  “Why don’t we head back, yeah?” he suggested, holding out his hand for Yuri to take.  Yuri would kick himself later for it, but he had to take the hand.

By bedtime, Yuri had decided on a name for his little kitty.  _Katsuki._   Cute, fluffy, and nice just like Other-Yuri.  Not that he would ever tell Yuuri this.  But, Katsuki spent the night in Yuri’s arms, because he truly loved the little stuffed cat.  At least no one could take this Katsuki from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, what are we calling this ship? YuuYu?  
> Follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones


End file.
